


Morning

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Magic mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “It’s too early for this.”





	

Belle woke suddenly to the sound of clashing swords and impish giggling. She was out of her room and halfway to the stairs before her eyes had really opened. In her sleep fuddled haste she’d not thought to grab a candle, but thankfully the castle helpfully lit the torches along the corridor to dispel the pre-dawn gloom. She mumbled a thank you and patted the wall as she hurried past.

As she got closer to the entrance hall the sounds of a sword fight grew louder, but there was also a strange rattling-tapping noise that she couldn’t explain. She discovered the source of the tapping when she was halfway down the stairs; Rumple was sword fighting a skeleton. Belle rubbed her eyes in case this was a lingering dream fragment. Nope Rumple was actually crossing swords with an animated skeleton.

As he twirled around his opponent Rumple caught sight of Belle and gave her a little wave with his free hand.

“Good morning Belle. Slight mishap with hydra’s teeth. I have it sorted in a moment.”

The skeleton took advantage of his distraction and shoved him in the back. Rumple staggered forward a step and spun around sweeping his sword in a flat arc the shattered the skeleton.

“See, sorted.”

Belle didn’t return his cheery grin as she walked past him to the little cupboard beneath the stairs. She returned and silently handed him a broom and dustpan before heading to the kitchen.

“Ah, well I suppose it’s a bit early to expect her to be chatty.”

At his feet the skull made a rattling sound that could be a laugh. 

“Oh shut up you.”


End file.
